The present invention concerns a drive apparatus of a can for depositing textile fibre slivers in spinning preparatory machines, in which the can effects a rotational movement about its axis, and in which the axis of the can in turn rotates about an axis parallel to it, which is fixed with respect to the room.
In a known drive apparatus of the above mentioned type (U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,742) a circular plate rotating about a vertical axis is provided. In a point of this plate, located outside its rotational axis, a second axis is supported, which is rigidly and concentrically connected with a vertical pot or can for depositing freshly spun endless filament strands. As this second axis rotates, the pot or can thus rotates about its own longitudinal axis. For rotating the plate about its vertical axis and for rotating the can or pot about its longitudinal axis, separate and independent drive means are provided. Due to the application of two separate drive means for the plate and for the can this known device becomes too complicated and expensive. Furthermore, the two separate drive means, arranged below the plate, require a great design height, such that an application of this design type with the can height normally used today in staple fibre mills of up to 1,2 m would result in an undesirable machine height for operating the machine.
In another known drive mechanism of a can for depositing staple fibre slivers (Japanese Patent Publication 48-3091) the can rotates about an axis which effects a linear translatory movement with respect to the room. In this arrangement also, separate drive means are provided for the two can movements, derived from a main drive. This drive arrangement also presents the disadvantages described with reference to the above mentioned solution.